Treuten Teradoc
Treuten Teradoc fue un oficial de la Armada Imperial que se convirtió en un caudillo independiente después de la desintegración del Imperio Galáctico después de la Batalla de Endor. Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en Endor el Imperio perdió la dirección, y ya que no recibió órdenes de Coruscant Teradoc reclamó su dominio sobre el Gran Maldrood, la región que rodeaba su cuartel general en Centares y el Sector Maldrood, donde estaba apostado. Teradoc aseguró varios mundos con importantes recursos en su nuevo reino, pero su proximidad con el imperio disidente del Gran Moff Zsinj provocó una rivalidad con su compañero caudillo. Escaramuzas fronterizas con Zsinj y con la Nueva República mantuvieron ocupado a Teradoc durante varios años, y la expansión de la Nueva República hacia el Imperio hizo que el caudillo quedara aislado. Por un breve tiempo Teradoc le dio apoyo a la ex-líder del Imperio Ysanne Isard, después de que ella fuera derrocada. Cuando Zsinj murió en la Batalla de Dathomir, Teradoc se mobilizó para aquirir los mundos de su imperio, pero pronto quedó envuelto en una guerra con Teren Rogriss del Imperio y Gial Ackbar de la Nuea República. Las fuerzas de la Nueva República cercaron su territorio y Teradoc se vio obligado a escapar al Núcleo Profundo y reestablecerse ahí con sus masivas fuerzas armadas. Después de ignorar los esfuerzos del Gran Almirante Thrawn para reunir las facciones Imperiales, Teradoc fue llamado por un nuevo poder ascendiente en Byss—el renacido Emperador Palpatine, que actuaba en secreto. Con Teradoc y los otros caudillos y facciones Imperiales, el Imperio reunificado por Palpatine libró una guerra sumamente exitosa contra la Nueva República, que duró hasta la muerte final de Palpatine durante la destrucción de Byss. Teradoc, que controlaba una de las fuerzas armadas más grandes entre los caudillos, regresó a su reino y reclutó al vicealmirante Gilad Pellaeon para que liderara su Mando Carmesí. Teradoc pronto se involucró en un conflicto con el caudillo Blitzer Harrsk del Núcleo Profundo, que estaba movilizándose para incrementar su propio poder. La guerra privada entre Teradoc y Harrsk fue detenida por las maniobras de la almirante Natasi Daala, que se unió con Pellaeon para obligar a los caudillos a arreglar sus diferencias en una mesa de negociación. Daala convocó a Teradoc, Harrsk y otros once de los caudillos más poderosos del Núcleo Profundo a una conferencia en la Baliza Tsoss. Ya que ellos fueron incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo, Daala hizo matar a los trece. Apariciones *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 28: Masquerade, Part 1'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Tercera Edición *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Who's Who: Selected Biographies from a Galaxy Far, Far Away—Teradoc Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Caudillos Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos